Y la vida continúa
by Hatsuan
Summary: Después de la guerra, la vida continua. Ligero AU básicamente porque Severus está vivo. Fic muy sencillo.


** Y la vida continúa**

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-¡Papi!- un niño de cuatro años corrió hacia el chico saltando a sus brazos.- Has llegado antes, ¿podremos ir entonces al parque? Papá hoy no puede.

-Por supuesto que vamos al parque, ¿has merendando antes?- Harry, el padre y padrino del pequeño niño lo dejó en el suelo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-¡Sí! He merendando con Papá Sev pero ha ido a hacer pociones para los cabezas chorlito.

-¿Cabeza chorlito? Eso no se dice Teddy, de hecho Severus no debería decirlo delante de ti.

-Y no lo hace, lo dijiste tu Papi- se fue Teddy riendo a su habitación para ponerse las deportivas.

Harry riendo entró a la cocina para comer algo rápido. Después de dar un vistazo a la nevera y pillar una manzana fue a la habitación que compartía con Severus y se quitó la ropa de auror para ponerse más cómodo. Mientras miraba por el espejo, vio el reflejo de una foto de ellos dos juntos y al lado otra foto junto a Teddy y Andrómeda.

Las cogió y un montón de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

Después de matar a Voldemort, Harry miró por todo el gran salón, vio a los Weasley llorar a Fred, los Malfoy hablando en un rincón entre ellos, y a Remus y Tonks tumbados en el suelo aunque sin nadie alrededor. Se acercó y se agachó para susurrar al oído de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

-Prometo cuidar de Teddy junto a Andrómeda. Te prometo que sabrá de vosotros y que tendrá una vida feliz- se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas.- Esperad muchos años hasta que estemos con vosotros.

Necesitaba aire así que salió entre las ruinas y de lo que quedaba del castillo. Lo que era un bonito paisaje ahora era tristeza, no quedaba nada de verde, sólo había magos muertos, de ambos bandos, y muchas criaturas, Trolls, y todo el material utilizado para atacarse mutuamente.

El niño que vivió esperaba que el mundo mágico hubiera aprendido esta vez con los efectos de la guerra. Las guerras sólo provocan muerte, pero si el gobierno hubiera actuado antes, si no hubiera estado tan corrupto, quizás, y sólo quizás no se estaría aquí. El mundo muggle había aprendido de las dos guerras mundiales que habían vivido, o eso parecía. Esperaba que el mágico cambiase no sólo el gobierno, sino también la mentalidad de la gente. No podían seguir viviendo como si estuvieran en el siglo XVIII, debían avanzar, cambiar sus prejuicios por ambos lados para aceptar a todos.

Esperaba que los buenos que quedaban en este gobierno hicieran ese cambio.

Harry vio entre los escombros la casa de los gritos. Se acercó para recoger el cuerpo de Severus, él también merecía un funeral con todos los honores después de tantos años espiando y dando su vida por todos.

Entrando en la casa, un fuerte olor de sangre le llegó a sus sentidos. Eso sólo significaba que el profesor de pociones se había desangrado. Vio su cuerpo y se acercó y como aun llevaba la varita de Sauco levitó el cuerpo. Y es entonces cuando lo notó.

Notó cómo el pecho se levantó poco a poco, lo que significaba que había respirado. Esperó por si sólo había sido una alucinación de lo cansado que estaba pero entonces volvió a verlo, muy lentamente el pecho subía.

Con rapidez, hizo que el cuerpo lo siguiera y evitando a la gente y los heridos llegó hasta la enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey tenía todas las camas ocupadas pero no estaba sola pues varios medimagos de San Mungo estaban atendiendo a los pacientes.

-Señora Pomfrey, por favor tiene que ayudar a Snape, está vivo- pidió gritando Severus.

-Rápido tráelo a mi despacho, transfiguraré la silla en una cama- la enfermera guió a Harry hasta su despacho y rápidamente transformó el sillón.

Los siguientes minutos para Harry fueron horas, aunque fueron casi treinta minutos. Decenas de hechizos y pociones fueron desde las manos de Pomfrey hasta Severus Snape. Entró un medimago que fue a buscar a la enfermera al no verla.

-¿Poppy qué haces curando a ese traidor? Es un asesino, hay vidas mejores que cuidar que la de ese- digo el medimago rubio enfadado. De repente se vio atrapado entre la pared y Harry.

-No vuelvas a decir eso imbécil. Severus Snape es un gran hombre que ha dado su vida durante más de 18 años espiando para Dumbledore. No sabes nada, tuvo que matar al hombre que consideraba como un padre porque se estaba muriendo.

Harry lo echó del despacho enfadado con rabia destilando por sus poros. Hace unas horas él también había odiado a Snape, pero después de ver sus recuerdos, de ver el amor que profesaba a su madre, y de salvar su vida, se merecía algo más que insultos.

La siguiente semana fue larga para todos. Se tenían que retirar todos los cuerpos de los caídos, hacer muchas detenciones tanto a mortifagos como a varios de la política que eran corruptos, preparar funerales, y curar a los heridos. Además muchos periodistas querían la opinión de Harry así que por primera vez en su vida, aprovechó eso a su favor y dio una rueda de prensa.

-Soy Harry Potter, los que me conocen saben que odio dar entrevistas pero ésta será la única vez que lo haré. Hace 10 días, Voldemort, porque ya no hay que tener miedo de decir su nombre, murió. Lo maté pero no lo hice solo, no soy el único héroe en esta guerra. Todos los que han luchado contra él son héroes, los que han ayudado desde la oscuridad, curando los heridos, atendiendo a los demás. Ser un héroe no es sólo haber matado a un mago oscuro, es el haber participado activamente en la guerra de una u otra manera.

-Además quiero decir varias cosas. La principal de ellas es que Severus Snape en realidad no asesinó a Albus Dumbledore- decenas de gritos se escucharon y no dejaban acabar a Harry así que se lanzó un hechizo de voz para hacerse oír.- Por favor, dejadme acabar!

-El profesor Dumbledre estaba muriéndose a causa de un objeto maldito que tocó y le quedaba menos de un año. Es entonces cuando urdió ese plan para que el profesor Snape estuviera dentro del círculo de Voldemort y pudiera seguir espiando y ayudándome. Me fue dejando pistas y objetos sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Este hombre puede ser un profesor estricto, pero nunca dejó que los hermanos Carrow torturasen o matasen a un alumno y espió durante más de 18 años para la Orden del Fénix y Dumbledore.

-No lo tratéis como un traidor o un mago oscuro, porque no lo es, es uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido. Puede que no os gustase como profesor de pociones pero no lo insultéis por otra cosa.

-También decir que los Malfoy me han ayudado en este último tramo de la guerra, si no fuera por Narcisa Malfoy, yo estaría muerto y Voldemort vivo. Se merecen algo mejor que una larga vida en Azkaban.

-Además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para reparar el castillo, para volver a aprender magia. Pero para hacer eso el gobierno tiene que cambiar y la gente también. Voldemort se convirtió en quien era por culpa de los prejuicios del mundo mágico y el muggle, no podemos hacer que una cosa así vuelva a ocurrir porque se desprecia a alguien por la casa de Hogwarts o por quienes son sus padres.

-Si cambiamos nuestra manera de ser, si no mentimos sobre la historia del mundo mágico, el futuro será mejor. El mundo mágico tiene que avanzar, si nos quedamos como estamos nos quedaremos muy atrás. No conozco otros países pero estoy seguro que están mucho mejor que nosotros.

-Ahora debemos seguir nuestra vida, llorar a nuestros seres queridos y descansar, porque todos lo necesitamos.

Entonces Harry apagó el hechizo y se fue entre los flashes de las cámaras. Se apareció en la madriguera y fue a sentarse al lado de Ron. Hermione estaba en Australia para quitar el hechizo de memoria a sus padres y explicarle todo lo sucedido. Esperaba que no se enfadaran…

La familia Weasley había perdido un hijo, sabía que les costaría mucho superarlo, tiempo y esfuerzo. Vio a Ginny entrar y sentarse en otro sillón. Habían salido durante unos meses y al final, a pesar que la gente pensaba que la había dejado para protegerla, fue porque ya no se amaban, fue de mutuo acuerdo. Ella quería alguien más, que ya se imaginaba quien era y esperaba que estuvieran juntos.

Después de hablar un poco con Ron y Ginny, se fue para San Mungo y saber noticias de Snape.

-Qué haces aquí Potter, déjame solo, vete.

-Sí sí, siempre me dices lo mismo pero no me iré- dijo Harry sonriendo sentándose al lado de la cama de Severus.

-Idiota. ¿Qué quieres?- Severus refunfuñando movió la cama adaptándola a su gusto.

-¿Encima que te hago compañía te quejas?- Harry no sabía muy bien cómo describir lo que hacía y sentía. Él simplemente quería hablar con este hombre.- ¿Por qué no dijiste a nadie que amabas a mi madre?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te poción te has tomado que te ha fundido el cerebro? Yo no amaba a tu madre.

-Pero los recuerdos….

-En unos recuerdos no se puede decir todo, estaba a punto de morir y te los di todo de golpe. Amaba a tu madre sí, pero sólo como una amiga. Y ahora que he satisfecho tu curiosidad, vete- Severus tomó el vaso de agua y se la bebió toda de un trago.

Pero Harry no se fue, se quedó toda la tarde haciéndole compañía hasta que las horas de visitas terminaron. Estaba empezándole a gustar estos ratos con un enfadado Snape. Cuando salió del hospital fue a ver Andrómeda y Teddy.

Teddy tenía pocas semanas de edad y parecía más mayor de lo que era. Su abuela le permitía ir a verlos siempre que podía. Sabía que ella sola no podría cuidarlo, demasiada tristeza encima como para criar ella sola a un bebé. Aunque fuese su nieto.

El niño que vivió, que era padrino de Teddy estaba aprendiendo todo sobre bebés, Andrómeda le daba muchos consejos sin saber por qué. Aunque él estaba contento de poder pasar todo el tiempo que podía con él.

Las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses y muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo.

Harry ahora se pasaba mucho tiempo con el pequeño Teddy, dejando tiempo libre a Andromeda para sus cosas, poder salir con amigas o visitar el cementerio. Además habían aprendido que el bebé tenía la habilidad de su madre y le había cogido el gusto por el pelo negro y los ojos…negros. Sí negros. Cuando Teddy conoció a Severus convirtió el color de sus ojos y no había manera que se pusiera otros. Ni bajo amenazas.

Ambos se conocieron en el callejón Diagon cuando Harry fue a comprar ropa para él y su ahijado y Severus necesitaba unos ingredientes de pociones. Los adultos se llevaban bastante bien después de pasar por las diferentes etapas: insultos mutuos, gruñidos, monosílabos, frases cortas, conversaciones y alguna quedada para tomar té o whisky, dependiendo la hora que era.

Harry había sabido que era gay y Severus que el niño que vivió amaba los penes, y que no se lo había dicho a nadie porque no sabía cómo el mundo reaccionaría. Pero luego de darse cuenta que lo que pensaba el mundo le importaba muy poco, se lo dijo a Snape con una frase rotunda:

-Soy gay y voy a conseguir que tú seas mi primer y único novio- y se fue dejando a un Severus estupefacto con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Y desde entonces cada vez que el maestro de pociones veía al joven, huía. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque el chaval estaba dispuesto a conseguir su objetivo. Pero con el encuentro en Diagon le fue imposible cuando el bebé, que ya tenía 5 meses le sonrió y cambió sus ojos al negro.

Harry le invitó a tomar un helado en Fortescue y cuando iba a negarse e irse Teddy hizo un puchero. Severus maldijo los pucheros y los bebés que hacían pucheros. Sabía que si se iba el bebé iba a llora de tal manera que la gente pensaría que había hecho algo. Así que aceptó la invitación.

-Gracias por aceptar al fin la invitación Snape- dijo sonriendo Harry mientras ponía a Teddy en una sillita para niños.

-Sí, bueno, si no iba a hacerlo este bebé iba a llorar tan fuerte que pensarían que lo estoy torturando.

-No seas exagerado- Teddy desde su silla intentaba agarrar la mano que el pocionista tenía apoyada en la mesa.- Parece que le gustas a Teddy.

-Y es algo que no entenderé, aunque sí es verdad que su madre no me tenía miedo en clases. Muy valiente. ¿Ahora puedo saber por qué me has invitado a tomar algo?

-Te lo dije, voy a enamorarte y tú serás mi hombre.

-Y no entiendo cómo puedes amarme cuando hace 5 meses me odiabas.

-Sí bueno, pero he estado muchas horas contigo en terapia, te he molestado, cosa que me encanta, y he aprendido muchas cosas de ti. No sé cuándo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Aunque cuando estaba en Hogwarts verte todo de negro y esa voz he de decir que alguna ve me he puesto cachondo.

-¿Gryffindor, donde has dejado tu vergüenza?

-Supongo que se fue hace 5 meses.

-Gryffindor tenías que ser.

-Pues que sepas que el sombrero casi me pone en Slytherin, pero conocí a Draco y no quise ir…-Harry se metió una cucharada del helado que les había traído la camarera antes.

-No deberías decirme esto si quieres enamorarme Gryffindor.- Teddy había conseguido llegar a la mano de Severus y no la soltaba para nada así que al Slytherin le tocaba comer con la izquierda.

-Severus, te voy a ser sincero siempre así que acostúmbrate a escuchar verdades.

La cita duró un rato más, Severus aprendía más cosas de Harry, cosas que pensaba que eran lo contrario, como que odiaba la fama y que siempre huía de gran cantidad de gente. Además no iba a mentirse, Harry estaba de muy buen ver y le atraía, al final el joven iba a enamorarlo.

Los siguientes días y semanas Harry enviaba pequeños regalos a Severus: desde helados a ingredientes raros de pociones y las citas fueron más juntas entre ellas. Llegó un momento que ni uno ni el otro podían parar de pensar en el otro y esperando la cita con mucha energía. En algunos de estos encuentros también venía Teddy. Al pocionista le encantaba estar con el niño, siempre había pensado que los niños pequeños le odiaban, que tenía el efecto Snape, donde le tenían miedo y rehuían de él. Pero vio que el pequeño Lupin era la excepción.

El día del primer cumpleaños de Teddy se hizo una pequeña fiesta con los Weasley como invitados, los Malfoy pues Andrómeda quería retomar la relación con su hermana; y Severus.

Sobra decir que el niño estuvo toda la tarde pegado en el regazo de Severus, ni aunque le dejara con Harry, Teddy gateaba hasta él y demandaba ser de nuevo cogido. Suspirando, el Slytherin lo ponía en su regazo. Andrómeda reía, le encantaba ver que su nieto estaba siendo amado y que tenía unos padres amorosos. Porque oh sí, ella iba a conseguir que Severus estuviera en su familia, Harry ya casi había alcanzado su objetivo.

Cuando acabó la fiesta, todos estaban yéndose, Severus el último porque aún tenía a Teddy en sus brazos.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, gracias por la invitación Andrómeda, ha sido una fiesta excelente para este niño.

Teddy, sabiendo que hablaban de él, se agarró a las ropas de Severus para que no lo separaran.

-¡No!

-Tengo que irme Teddy, y tú tienes que ir a dormir- Severus intentaba lentamente deshacer los puñitos que agarraban su camisa.

-¡No!

-Severus se tiene que ir cariño.

-¡No! Papá con Papi y Teddy- cuando el niño dijo esto Andrómeda reía pero Harry y Severus no sabían a qué se refería. Los tres desde siempre le habían hablado de Remus y Tonks, de nadie más.

-¿A qué se refiere el niño Andrómeda?- Preguntó Harry mientras con cuidado cogía al pequeño desde los brazos de Sev para engañarlo y que soltase la ropa.

-Que ninguno de los dos os deis cuenta es vergonzoso. Tu Severus por ser un Slytherin, donde nos damos cuenta de todo, y tu Harry llevando meses intentando enamorarlo que ahora no sepas de lo que habla Teddy.

Severus sabía que era inútil enfadarse con las palabras de la mujer, así que ahorró tiempo pensando en lo que estaba diciendo. Y algo hizo clic. Era obvio que el niño estaba hablando de ellos. Teddy no se acordaba de sus padres, los adultos que conocía como posibles padres eran ellos y Andrómeda siempre le había hablado como abuela. Así que la única manera que el niño supiese como llamarlos a cada uno sin haberlo aprendido en otro lugar, es que alguien con pelo largo y negro y Slytherin se lo hubiera enseñado.

-Slytherin manipuladora- Harry seguía sin entender y aún menos porque Severus decía eso.- ¡Potter! Andrómeda ha estado enseñando al niño a llamarnos así, ha sido ella y vete a saber qué más le habrá dicho.

-¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó Harry a ella.

-Para esta conversación mejor nos sentamos- y Teddy empezó a aplaudir cuando vio que Severus no se iba por la puerta. Movió sus pequeñas piernas hasta que el pocionista lo dejó en el suelo y se arrastró hasta sus juguetes nuevos. Agarró el lobo de peluche que le había regalado su "Papá" y volvió hasta donde estaban todos sentados para pedir ser cogido. Cosa que hizo Severus.

Andrómeda fue a buscar unas tazas de té para todos y rellenó de leche el biberón para Teddy.

-Sabéis que no soy muy mayor para los estándares de los magos. De hecho Dumbledore no era de los de más edad cuando murió y yo sólo estoy acercándome a los 60. Pero la muerte de mi Ted y mi Dora me han hecho mucho daño y no me veo capaz de poder criar y cuidar a Teddy como se merece.

-Pero Andrómeda, ¿si tú misma estás diciendo que no eres mayor, por qué no podrías cuidar con nuestra ayuda de él? Llevas un año haciéndolo.

-Harry, cariño, Teddy se merece tener unas figuras paternas estables, que la que haga visitas sea yo.

-¡Me niego a aceptarlo, tú tienes que estar ahí! Harry dijo enfadado levantándose y empezar a caminar por la sala.

-¡Y lo estaré, pero como una abuela, no una madre!

-No entiendo qué tengo que ver yo todo en esto, Harry es su padrino, pero sólo un amigo.

-Pensaba que los intentos de enamorarte por parte de Harry habían avanzado mucho- dijo como si nada Andrómeda haciendo sonrojar a Harry.- Ya eres parte de esta familia Severus, has estado visitando mucho a Teddy, le has dado de comer, ¡hasta le cambiaste los pañales!

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- puso cara de asco.

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres prácticamente un padre para mi nieto. Quiero que seáis sus padres, ya llevas tiempo siéndolo, aunque tardéis ya en empezar a salir juntos.

Severus rodó los ojos, Harry de hecho había tenido éxito enamorándolo, él no había dado más avances porque no quería ponerlo en contra de los Weasley y Andrómeda, su familia, pero hoy en el cumpleaños comprobó por ambas partes que no tenían nada en contra.

Quizá ya era hora que diera él sus pasos y se dejaran de tonterías.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, yo seré un padre para Teddy, lo que significa que este pequeño tiene cuatro padres que cuidan de él, dos en el cielo y nosotros. Eso es una suerte.

Severus se levantó y fue a dejar a Teddy en su cuna. Con cuidado le quitó el biberón vacío, le puso el pijama y lo tapó dejándole al lado su peluche de lobo. Salió de la habitación, se acercó a Harry y despidiéndose ambos de Andrómeda se fueron de la casa.

-Vamos a mi casa- Severus sin dejar la mano de Harry se apareció en su nueva casa. Después de su tiempo en San Mungo, buscó una nueva casa tranquila, fuera de Londres Mágico y de los grandes pueblos. Cuando la encontró, vendió su casa de las Hilanderas. Ahora que ya no era espía, era hora de empezar una nueva vida.

Harry había estado varias veces allí, ya sea para cenar o pasar alguna noche tranquila. Y a pesar de que habían tonteado, nunca habían llegado más allá de un beso. Y el pocionista esta noche iba a cambiar eso.

Sin dejar aun la mano, lo arrastró hasta su habitación y con dos movimientos de mano los dejó a ambos desnudos y apagó la red flu de la habitación para que nadie los interrumpiese. Sólo dejó encendida la del salón, por si acaso. Sobra decir que no pasaron la noche haciendo puzles de 1000 piezas.

Al día siguiente se despertaron abrazados, con Harry apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Severus y babeándole.

-Harry, despierta….

-No quiero, se está muy a gusto aquí.

-Despierta, ¿o no quieres desayunar?

-No- y se acurrucó más al cuerpo del Slytherin.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que una buena sesión de sexo en la ducha antes de comer algo de verdad valía la pena- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se levantó para irse desnudo hasta el baño. Severus riendo, se acercó detrás de él.

Después de una larga ducha con muchas sesiones de sexo, se lavaron y bajaron a la cocina.

A Severus le gustaba cocinar, era como hacer pociones, así que hizo un buen desayuno para ambos.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?

-Lo que quieras Harry, hoy no tengo encargos urgentes para hacer- Severus había dejado Hogwarts y se había montado una pequeña tienda con laboratorio en la parte de atrás. En el poco tiempo que llevaba vendiendo y haciendo encargos había ganado lo suficiente como para poder cambiar su vestuario y empezar a pagar su casa.

-Y yo tengo una semana de fiesta, así que Kingsley no me necesita. Podríamos ir al lago- Harry había hecho los exámenes de EXTASIS sin tener que estar presente en Hogwarts. Los hizo a distancia y después de obtener las buenas notas empezó a estudiar para ser auror. El problema es que mucho de lo que se daba para estudiar y aprender prácticamente él lo sabía de primera mano a raíz de la guerra. El nuevo jefe de aurores le ofreció estar en un equipo y en los pocos meses había tenido éxito.

-Buena idea, prepararé algo para comer allí.

Ambos se dirigieron al lago que había detrás de la casa de Severus.

Pasaron el día allí, apoyados entre ellos, riendo y poniéndose al día con las diferentes cosas. Mientras comían sus sándwiches decidieron qué hacer con Teddy y Andrómeda y fue entonces cuando Severus tuvo una idea.

-Ya sé cómo hacer para que tanto tú como Andrómeda estéis contentos con vuestras ideas y opiniones.

-¿A qué te refieres? Dijo Harry desde el pecho de Severus.

-Andrómeda quiere que nosotros tengamos la custodia de Teddy y tú quieres que ella esté con él, ¿verdad?-Harry asintió-. En mi casa tengo mucho espacio. Sé que acabamos de estar juntos, pero hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos que es lo mismo. Te vienes a mi casa, y Andrómeda y Teddy también. Así, todos contentos.

¿-Estás seguro? Sé que amas mucho tu privacidad y con tres personas de nuevo en casa…

-Si no estuviera seguro no habría dicho nada. La casa es lo suficiente grande para todos. Mientras no entréis al laboratorio, no pasará nada.

-La verdad es que es una buena idea, no había pensado en ello.

-Por supuesto que no, eres un Gryffindor, tu nunca piensas.

-¡Tonto!- Harry se levantó y le dio un beso. Después de recoger las cosas, volvieron a la casa para luego aparecerse en casa de Andrómeda.

Teddy estaba jugando por el salón, gateando de una punta a la otra y cuando los vio empezó a aplaudir. Harry lo levanto y tiernamente le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Andrómeda sonrió cuando vio que Severus seguía agarrando por la cintura a Harry.

-Hemos venido a hacerte una propuesta, y no digas que no.

-De acuerdo, te estoy escuchando Severus.

-He venido a proponerte que tú y Teddy os mudéis a mi casa, junto con Harry. Así tu obtienes lo que querías y Harry también.

-¡Pero no puedo mudarme, es tu casa!

-Y yo te la ofrezco- Harry puso ojos de cachorro y Teddy le miró y copió la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien. No hace falta que los dos me miréis así. Teddy acabará en Gryffindor como siga a este paso.

-No creo, pasa tanto tiempo con Severus que seguro acaba en Slytherin. Y Remus se revolverá en su tumba. Pobre…

Los siguientes días fueron de mudanzas. Harry dejó Grimmauld Place muy contento, feliz de ir a casa de Severus con Teddy y Andrómeda, y ella estaba conforme en mudarse. Teddy es el que estaba más feliz, aplaudía cada vez que veía alguna cosa de la casa flotar.

Las siguientes semanas no sólo fueron ocupadas por la ida y venida de cajas, sino también porque se acercaba el primer aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort y había muchas actividades por hacer. La principal de ellas el mostrar a toda la población el muro con todos los nombres de los caídos para conmemorar su muerte. Para mostrar que no eran olvidados.

El 2 de mayo llegó y Harry, junto con Severus, los Weasley, Hermione, Andrómeda, Teddy y muchos amigos más estaban delante del muro con los nombres de los magos y brujas que lucharon en la primera y segunda guerra. Todos miraban solemnemente los nombres de sus amigos y su familia.

Después, Harry se giró a la prensa y junto con Kingsley dio unas pocas palabras.

-Después de un año en que el mundo cambió, puedo decir que poco a poco hemos empezado a cambiar, aún falta mucho por hacer pero gracias al nuevo gobierno, gracias a mi amigo Kinglsey como Ministro, las cosas están yendo mejor. Gracias a todos.

Harry después se apartó y dejó hablar a Kinglsey, agarró la mano de Severus y se fueron al lago a pasear juntos.

Severus sacó una cámara mágica.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacerme fotos, ¿pero qué tal si nos hacemos una junto a Teddy y Andrómeda? Podemos irles a buscar. Ahora somos una familia…

-De acuerdo, pero antes…-Harry rápidamente abrazó a Severus y puso la cámara delante de ellos flotando. Sonriendo vio como el pocionista sonrió tímidamente también. Esta foto permanecería por las siguientes décadas en la mesita de su cama junto a la de Teddy y Andrómeda.

Cuando acabaron con la foto fueron a buscar a Andrómeda y Teddy. El pequeño empezó a aplaudir y se abrazó con fuerza a Severus.

-Papá, papá, ¿casa?-Teddy estaba ya cansado de todo el día con las fiestas y conmemoraciones. Con su añito de edad sólo quería irse a jugar con sus juguetes. Y Harry, que no podía negarle nada a su ahijado, aunque Severus se lo decía continuamente, respondió por este y se fueron todos.

Después de este día pasaron las semanas y los meses, y cuando Teddy estaba a punto de cumplir dos años, Severus y Harry se casaron en una boda pequeña y familiar, con sólo los más allegados con ellos. Teddy que ya andaba con facilidad, llevó los anillos y puso el punto divertido e informal a la boda.

Harry llevaba una túnica verde resaltando sus ojos y Severus azul oscuro. Ambos estaban elegantes e imponentes.

La luna de miel duró dos semanas, yéndose al calor y dejando a Teddy con Andrómeda. El pequeño los echaba de menos, nunca había estado más de cinco días separados de ellos.

Y ahora, en sus cuatro años estaba preparado para irse al parque.

Teddy había crecido a una altura perfecta para su edad, y gracias a su habilidad de metamorfomago siempre llevaba las características de Harry y Severus. Por más que ambos le insistieran que cambiase a cómo realmente era, no hacía caso.

-Papiiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritó desde el comedor a su padre Harry.- ¿Vamos al parque o no?

-Ya voy, estaba pensando.

Ambos salieron al parque infantil. Teddy estaba columpiándose cuando vio a su padre Severus venir por detrás de Harry. Riendo, saltó del columpio y fue corriendo a abrazarse a su papá.

-¿Has acabado? ¿Tienes libre hasta mañana?

-Sí, ya he acabado. El pedido era urgente pero ya tengo libre hasta la semana que viene.

Toda la tarde Harry y Severus estuvieron con Teddy. Ya era verano así que los días eran más largos y podían estar más tiempo fuera.

Harry le encantaba cómo había ido todo. Tenían sus más y sus menos pero amaba estar con Severus, Andrómeda y Teddy. Teddy tenía una vida feliz con ellos y su abuela, tenía la gran suerte que tenía una familia que le quería, no tenía que pasar por lo que pasó él con los Dursley.

La risa de Teddy mientras Severus le empujaba en el columpio le hizo sonreír, no cambiaría nada del mundo. Volvería a ir a la casa de los gritos y rescatar a Severus y pasar las largas horas con él en san Mungo, conociéndole, molestándole.

No se arrepentía de amarlo.


End file.
